The future lies in your hands
by idlegurl
Summary: When the Mew Project starts to go wrong, How far is Ryou willing to go to protect everyone he cares about? and when he is faced with a heartbreaking decision ,Will he choose to give up his own happiness to save someone else's?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 1

It was quarter to midnight and a bright light illuminated the second floor of the pink cafe .Keiichiro was driving home from a patisserie convention in Hokkaido and was just about to drive pass the cafe when he noticed the bright light.

"What could he be up to at this hour?" he thought.

He then decided to see for himself. He crept into the cafe, up the stairs and then gently knocked before he entered the room. As he entered ,he notice a certain blonde was by his computer engrossed in whatever he was looking at on the monitor.

"Ryou?" he gently whispered. "Are you okay?"

Ryou turned his head to face Keiichiro.

"Oh Keichiiro, I didn't hear you come in. Is there anything wrong?"

"Beside the fact that you are up this late doing on God knows what." Keichiro chuckled.

"What are you working on?

"Something I should have checked weeks ago and is going to get much worse if I can't figure out a way to stop it." Ryou said in a grave expression.

"Ryou tell me what's going on please?" Keiichiro asked concerned.

"I can't tell you the full story now but I'll give you a summary. Basically I screwed up. I discovered there is a side effect of infusing the D.N.A of the Red Data animals into the girls. There is something in them that shouldn't be and it will greatly affect them if we don't figure out what it is."

"Oh,no " Keichiiro gasped.

"I've been going though all the research we made throughout the project, but nothing is adding up. I'm starting to doubt my ability and if was really meant to carry on this project

"Ryou, of course you have the ability. I believe you will figure out the answer. You're just caught in a rut. Maybe a goodnight's sleep is what you need. You're not thinking straight because you're tired."

"Maybe you right Keiichiro" As Ryou started to rub his eyes he gave a yawn.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ryou."

With that Keichiro turned off the light and crept out of the caf to venture on home. As he placed his car-key into ignition he thought to himself about what the side effects could possibly be and how it would affect the girls. He hoped that Ryou would figure it out soon so he wouldn't have to tell the girls and have them worry.

"Ryou it's all up to you now." He muttered.

With that he started the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 2

Momomiya Household

_"Ichigo, Ichigo… Can you hear me?"_

Ichigo found herself running in the direction of the voice. She wasn't sure why, but there was something familiar about it. She ran until she abruptly stopped in front of a dark entrance to a forest. The voice called out to her again.

_"Ichigo… "_

Suddenly a ghastly form appeared in front of her. She found it to be herself as Mew Ichigo.

"Why have you been calling me?" Ichigo asked

_"You must know the truth you must awaken your true power. Submit yourself to your dormant side._

"What does all of that mean?" Ichigo cried

_"You will know in time."_

"I don't understand, WAIT!"

But in the twinkling of an eye her Mew Ichigo form disappeared.

"What could all of this mean?"

Ichigo suddenly felt her body give way and as she awoke she found herself lying in her bed under her sheets.

"It was only a dream? I wonder what it means. I should tell Shirogane about this at work. It may mean something."

So Ichigo jumped out of bed, and prepared herself to leave for work. She ate breakfast with her parents and headed out.

At the cafe

Keiichiro found himself staring at clock in the cafe's kitchen

"It's almost mid-day and I haven't seen Ryou. I wonder if anything happened to him."

Keiichiro was about to look for Ryou when Ichigo ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, good afternoon Akaksaka-san. Is Ryou here?"

"Good afternoon to you too. I was just about to go up and see what he's up to. He hasn't come down all day."

"I'll go look for him. I need to talk to him about something important anyway."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem Akasaka-san"

Ichigo dashed up the stairs and barged right into Ryou's room to find him fast asleep.

"Geez, it looks like I'm going to have to wait a while to tell him about it." Ichigo said to herself. Ryou's eyes began to flutter and he started to get up. He glanced up to find Ichigo staring at him.

"Ichigo?' he said rubbing his eyes."What are you doing here?"

"I I needed to talk to you about something" she stuttered

She then notices how red his face looked and she leaped towards him placing her hand on his forehead. It was very warm.

"What the hell Ichigo..?"

"Ryou you have a fever and you need to lie down."

"Mind your own business. I'm just fine."Ryou said swatting away her hands

"You're not fine. You need to rest for today" Ichigo said as she stretched out her arms to push him back in the bed.

Ryou wanted to push her hands back, but he didn't have enough energy to fight against her. He had finally gone to sleep 4 hours after Keichiro had left and was truly exhausted.

He succumbed and went back to bed. Ichigo had tucked him in and placed a wet cloth over his forehead.

"I'm going to tell Akasaka-san that you're sick. Please just stay in bed and rest for the rest of the day Ryou.

Ryou sighed "Don't worry, Ichigo I will."

"Okay I'm going down now."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She said with a smile.

She then closed the door and began walking downstairs Ryou knew he was lying to her telling her he would stay in bed all day , but he had much more to worry about than his fever. He then got up off the bed, moved over to his computer and began going through his data again hoping to find some clue he missed before.

"I will protect every one if it's the last thing I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 3**

**Downstairs in the Café**

Ichigo had just arrived back into the kitchen when Keiichiro asked her about Ryou.

"So what's up with Ryou?"

"He has a fever so I told him needs to rest for the day. There were huge bags under his eyes like he never slept at all last night. I wonder what he was up to."

"I wonder too." Keiichiro said in a sarcastic tone, and then slightly frowned.

"Is there something wrong Akasaka-san?" Ichigo asked

"Oh no! Don't worry about me. You should get ready; it's almost time to open up the café.

"Your right Akasaka-san. I'll see you in a bit" Ichigo said skipping off to the locker room to change.

"When will you listen Ryou?" Keiichiro said under his breath.

**Upstairs in the café**

Ryou was at his desk going through database files on his computer when he came across a folder on D.N.A coding. In the folder were detailed reports on the entire Red Data animal D.N.A and what components were needed to create an infusion. Ryou started to read the report.

"There has to be a clue in this file that I keep on missing, but where?'

Still glued to the monitor Ryou noticed his vision getting blurry.

"I have to keep working." He muttered to himself. "I can't let this fever get to me. Too much is at risk."

"Maybe I will find something in the data in the la….b." was the last thing he said before

He collapsed on the floor next to his computer.

**Downstairs in the Café**

Ichigo had just finished changing and was about to opening up the café's front door when Keiichiro called her.

"Ichigo if it's not too much of a problem, can you please carry this up for Ryou. I know he must be hungry."

"It's okay, I'll do it." Ichigo said as she reached out for the tray.

She had gone back upstairs to Ryou's room and opened the door when she dropped the tray and screamed. Keiichiro ran upstairs to find that Ichigo was shaking and crying and that Ryou was floating in a pool of blood.

**What happened to Ryou?**

**Find out in the next Chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 4**

It was the most horrific sight Ichigo had ever encountered. A few seconds after they had found Ryou, Keiichiro told Ichigo to call the ambulance meanwhile he tried to stop the blood flow from the wound on his side and on his back. Rushing to the phone on the table beside Ryou's window she saw a small figure jump off the roof wearing full black, dashing onwards into the forest behind the café.

"Akasaka-san I just saw someone jump off the roof and run straight into the forest behind the café. It could be Ryou's attacker!"

"We need to let the police be informed of this incident .It might be too dangerous for us to be involved."

"I know he can be a jerk at times, but why would someone want to hurt him?"

"I don't know Ichigo, but I swear we will find out."

A minute later the ambulance had arrived along with the police to the crime scene. Ichigo saw the police going upstairs to Ryou's room and the medical team coming out of the café with Ryou on the gurney. She ran towards the paramedics

"Is he going to be okay?" Ichigo said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"He's stable so that's a good sign. It's a good thing you called us when you did or the outcome would have been severe." said the paramedic.

"Thank goodness!" Ichigo said feeling a little relieved.

"It's nice that he has a girl like you looking out for him. I wish I did" said another paramedic.

"What! no… it's not like that at all. He's just my boss." Ichigo said flushed.

"Well we have to get going now. He's going to have to undergo a little surgery due to the wounds. Please excuse us."

Ichigo stepped back as they loaded Ryou into the ambulance.

"I can't believe they think I'm Ryou's girlfriend" she muttered to herself blushing again.

"How could I be? Why am I even thinking about it? It's not like I want to be. Is it?

A few seconds later Keiichiro found her and told her she should go home and gets some rest because she's been through a lot this morning and that he will tell the other mews about the happened to Ryou.

"It's best to close the café for a while. I doubt anyone is going to be coming here for a while after word breaks out our incident." Keiichro said.

"Your right about that." Ichigo agreed.

"How about we visit Ryou in the hospital with the other mews tomorrow. His surgery would have been done and he would be resting."

"We might even be able to ask him if he remembers what happened to him."

"I think that's a good idea, plus I still need to talk to him about what I wanted to tell him earlier."

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Keiichiro said.

Ichigo had gone home and taken a long bath. After her bath she ate with her parents and went off too bed. Before she fell asleep she remembered what the paramedic had said to her which made her face blush fire engine red. She started thinking about Ryou before she finally fell asleep. This was the first night she started to dream about him.

**Looks like the beginging of a love connection.**

**We'll just have to wait and see how far it goes in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling very anxious. Ever since yesterday she found that she couldn't stop thinking about Ryou. She was worried yes, but there was something more.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him? It can't be because I'm just worried. Could it be that I actually might like him?

Ichigo started tossing and turning in her bed like a maniac trying to figure out what she was feeling for Ryou? Ichigo heard her mom call for her.

"Ichigo are you awake?"

"Yeah, Mom"

"You have a phone call"

Ichigo walked over to the phone by her dresser.

"I got it Mom." she shouted outside her door.

"Ichigo, its Keiichiro. I was just calling to tell you that I'm on my way to the hospital and if you needed a ride I could pick you up.

"That would be great Akakasaka-san!"

"I'll be by your house in 10 minutes." Keiichiro said before they both hung up the phone.

Ichigo rushed into the shower and out again to get herself ready for Keiichiro's arrival. She had faced a dilemma when she looked into her closet.

She took out a floral pattern sundress and wondered to herself  
"I wonder what Ryou would think of this outfit?"

She then shook her head violently.

"Why on earth should I care what Ryou thinks of me!"

"It's not like he would even give me the time of day" Ichigo pouted

"Even if he did, it would have ended like it did with Aoyama-kun" she said rubbing the tears cascading from her eyes.

It had been a year since the Mew project ended and also since her break up with Aoyama. Shortly after the Mew projected had ended they had realized that they didn't have much in common and the love they felt before was short lived so they broke up. Even after the project Ichigo continued to work at the café with the others. It was a few days after that Ryou had made the announcement that he would be staying in Japan permanently.

Everyone was surprised, but also excited at his decision to stay .It was at that same time he went up to Ichigo and said

"Beside, I would miss annoying you Ichigo" he teased while flicking her nose which translated into Ryou's language means that he would miss her, but he would never tell her that. Instead Ichigo reacted by calling him a jerk and stomping around the café which gave him the satisfaction he wanted.

Ichigo had then heard a honk outside and quickly threw on the sundress she had in her hand and ran out to meet Keiichiro.

**Outside in Keiichiro's car**

As Ichigo got in the car and slammed to door she notice Pudding ,Lettuce and Mint in the back seats. It was then Keiichiro spoke up saying that Zakuro had an important meeting that she couldn't miss so she was unable to go with them to the hospital. For the reminder of the drive the girls spoke about the presents they had brought that might make Ryou feel better except for Ichigo who was silent. She didn't want to talk. She was only focused seeing Ryou. Mint noticed that she was too quiet and asked her what was her problem.

"Obviously I'm worried about Ryou "she shouted

"We all are, but it's odd that you're worrying so much. The doctor said that he is stable so that's a good sign. Why are you acting like your in love with him or something?"

Ichigo's face was flushed at Mint's remark. She didn't know what to say to that so she stammered.

"I…I……um…"

"OH MY GOD, YOU LIKE RYOU?" Mint announced .The whole car was shocked at this revelation.

Pudding was jumping around in her seat.

"I can't believe you the boss-man!"

"Ichigo why didn't you tell us before?"

"Come on guys, let's just leave her alone" Lettuce pleaded.

"We will leave her alone if she gives up some details on it." Mint demanded.

"Mint, Pudding I think you should listen to Lettuce's advice and leave Ichigo for now. When she's ready she will answer all your questions but for now let just leave it alone." said Keiichiro.

"Thank you Akasaka-san" Ichigo said in a quiet voice.

"Your welcome" Keiichro replied.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Everyone got out of the car and went to the front desk in the reception area of the hospital. Keiichiro asked the receptionist what room a Mr Ryou Shirogane was situated in which she replied 104 and to which she had lead them to.

Ichigo reached out for the handle to his room where she froze.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Lettuce said

"If you don't feel comfortable I'll stay with you out here"

"It's okay Lettuce, I'm fine."

"I was just wondering if you guys would mind if I went in first to talk to him .I got a lot of things I need to talk to him about and…"

"Say no more." Mint said as she dragged the other back to the lobby. Now it was just her. She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 6**

As Ichigo opened the door a bright light flashed in her face and she found herself staring directly into the eyes of her blonde boss.

"Ichigo?" Ryou said a little puzzled.

"What are you doing here?"

That one question brought annoyance to Ichigo's head and she over reacted.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"You were attacked and I was ...I was…" Ichigo said while tears started to form around her eyes.

"Worried? Wow I never knew you cared so much." Ryou said a little too laid back which angered Ichigo more.

"Why wouldn't I care? You're important to… oh never mind, I wouldn't have come if I knew you would be well enough to annoy me." Ichigo said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Ryou cried out

"Why should I?" Ichigo said reaching out for the door handle

"I'm sorry."

"What?" replied Ichigo as she turned her head towards him?

"I'm just touched you care so much. I always thought that you hated me and for you to go through the trouble to come visit me well… it's just really nice.

Ichigo blushed.

"It's no problem really" Ichigo said a little embarrassed.

"_Why would Ichigo blush at something I said?" _Ryou's inner monologue questioned.

And _"Why was she so sensitive about what I said earlier?"_

"_Girls are such emotional roller coasters. There up and then there down."_

"Ryou are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?"

"Oh great, Am I that boring Ryou?"

"No, it's just I'm a little distracted" he lied

"Do you remember anything Ryou?"

"Not really. Ever since I woke up in the hospital my memoires have been kind of blurry and jumbled. It's like I'm seeing things in a mixed up order."

"Ryou the day you were attacked I wanted to talk to you about a weird dream I had."

"A dream?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo told Ryou about how she saw herself as Mew Ichigo and how she was being told to unlock her dormant side and awaken her true power.

"Do you think that your dream could possibly be telling you something is going to happen?

"I don't know?" Ichigo said sounding childish.

"It was jut a weird dream right?"

"I don't know about that Ichigo. It might mean something. Think about the battle with the aliens and how Aoyama had that constant dream about you crying. It could be a vision of future events and…"

"And I think you might be over-reacting. You should rest." Ichigo said cutting him off.

"Enough about me"

"You're the main concern" she said walking towards Ryou's bed unaware of the bucket of water in front of it.

"She refilled a glass of water for Ryou and was just about to hand it to him when she tripped over the bucket falling on top of him with her lips pressed against his.

It was that moment that Keiichiro and the others came into the room speechless. Until Pudding decided to break the silence.

"Ichigo's kissing the boss-man!

"Jumped to second base eh Ichigo?" Mint teased

"So forward Ichigo!" Lettuce replied with her face red.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're feeling well Ryou." Keiichiro said sarcastically

Ichigo broke the kiss looking very embarrassed.

"IT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT!" she said blushing fire engine red.

When she turned her head she was surprised to find that Ryou was as red as she was, but instead of pleading that it was not intentional he was staring into space.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I remember …"

"You remember what? Ichigo asked

"Those gold eyes and that moronic laugh from the shadows …"

"What are you talking about?" she replied looking lost

"Kisshu"

"What about him?" Mint replied agressively

"He was the one that stabbed me.

**I want to thank all my readers for the great reviews you have given me and hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**

_**Wanna knows what happens next?**_

_**Keep reading abd you'll find out :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Ichigo screamed.

"Could you be any louder you idiot? I'm sure the whole hospital didn't hear you." Ryou added sarcastically.

"I'm not an idiot!" Ichigo countered, but Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Could it really be Kisshu who did this to you?" Lettuce asked

"Even though my memory is kind of blurry now, a while ago I just remembered something about that day. "I saw Kisshu holding a knife in front of me, but there was also someone else there. A small figured person in the shadows. He was shouting at the person I just couldn't hear what they were saying" Ryou replied

"Ichigo didn't you say you saw someone jump off the roof and run into the forest behind the café right after we found Ryou?" Keiichiro asked as he turned his head in her direction.

"Yeah, but I really don't remember it very well." Ichigo said twirling around her fingers. "I wish I could help more but…."

"… but when you finally have a chance to useful you blow it eh, Ichigo" Mint mocked.

"I didn't blow anything Mint!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why are you trying to put the blame on me?"

"Because it's your fault for not being observant. It's to expect anyways because you never do anything right." Mint countered

'Come on girls, lets not play the blame game" Keiichiro said trying to reason with the girls

"Whatever." Mint replied.

"Lets just drop this conversation girls." Intervened Ryou

"Fine." Ichigo said lowering her voice.

After that little squabble the Mews and Keiichiro decided that they were going to stop somewhere to eat before they were going to leave the hospital. As Ichigo was going about to walk out the door with the others she was stopped by Ryou.

"Ichigo, could you wait up a little?"

"O...ookay?"

"If it's not too much to ask for do you mind staying a little longer?

Ichigo's Inner Monologue

"_Kyaaa!!!! What's up with Shirogane-san asking me to stay longer!!!!!_

_What do I do? I want to stay, but I don't know if I can handle us being ALONE!!!! "_

Back to reality

"Um… if you don't mind I guess" Ichigo said

"I don't mind at all." Ryou said with a breathtaking smile.

Ichigo's Inner Monologue

"_Kyaa!!!!! I don't think by heart can take anymore of this. All he did was smile and now I'm melting, but I can't lie to myself now. I'M 100% IN LOVE WITH RYOU SHIROGANE. Come on Ichigo don't get excited or he'll see. Don't get excited, don't get excited don't get excited…… *POP*"_

Back to reality

"Ichigo, what were you thinking about a while ago?" asked Ryou

"Oh nothing!" Ichigo replied with her face red again

"Your face is all red you idiot! I bet you were thinking something perverted. "Ryou said with a smirk.

But before Ichigo could even reply a nurse was knocking at the door.

"Mr. Shirogane it's time for me to give you more pain medication.

"Oh fish sticks!" Ichigo said realizing that her cat ears where still visible.

"Hide you idiot" Ryou replied frantic.

Ichigo without beat jumped under the sheets of Ryou's bed.

The nurse then came in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Shirogane. Are you feeling better today?"

The nurse asked while handing him a glass of water with his medication.

"Yeah, I feel much better than before. The pain in my side is not THAT bad."Ryou said lightly patting it.

"Oh, I should change that bandage for you then…

"NO!!!...I mean it's alright…eh….it's not … you don't have to." Ryou said frantic

"Are you feeling okay Mr. Shirogane? You look antsy.

"I'm just a little tired. I think I will take a little nap now."

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" The nurse said eyeing Ryou keenly

"It's all good."

"Okay then I'll be going then. Just buzz if you need anything."  
"Yeah, okay"

The nurse then walked outside the room and shut the door.

"Phew! That was a close one" Ichigo said climbing from underneath the sheet.

"Yeah"

"I'm really sorry about that Ryou."

"Huh, oh don't worry about tha…"

"No I mean it." Ichigo said staring at him

"I'm always causing trouble for you."

"Ichigo you don't…"

"I really do." Ichigo interrupted.

"Mint was right, the one time I could actually help you I messed up" Ichigo said while tears started to from around her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I really am, and I'm just so stupid…. I'm just…"

"Ichigo."

"Huh"

At that moment Ryou grabbed Ichigo by her waist and kissed gently on her lips. He held her in his arms for a few seconds before he broke the kiss.

"You talk too much sometimes." Ryou said chuckling

"Shirogane-san, you…you just…"

"Kissed you, yeah I did"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know? Clearly that's why I asked" Ichigo said getting angry

"Really" Ryou joked sarcastically.

"Yes REALLY?"

"How can you treat what just happened so lightly. You're such a jerk Shirogane..."

"No."

"No what?

"Ryou."

"Huh"

Call me Ryou instead of Shirogane-san." Ryou said suddenly serious

"Okay, RYOU! Why did you suddenly kiss me?

"Because I'm in love with you Ichigo…."

**I am so incredibly sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. I was really busy, but now I have more time and chapters will be going up every week from now on.**

**How will Ichigo respond?**

**Wanna know what happens next? Read the next chapter and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 8**

_*Flashback*_

"_Shirogane-san, you…you just…"_

"_Kissed you, yeah I did"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why do you think?"_

"_I don't know? Clearly that's why I asked" Ichigo said getting angry_

"_Really" Ryou joked sarcastically._

"_Yes REALLY?"_

"_How can you treat what just happened so lightly. You're such a jerk Shirogane..."_

"_No."_

"_No what?_

"_Ryou."_

"_Huh"_

_Call me Ryou instead of Shirogane-san." Ryou said suddenly serious_

"_Okay, RYOU! Why did you suddenly kiss me?_

"_Because I'm in love with you Ichigo…."_

Continuation of the story

'"You're in love with me?" Ichigo repeated so shocked at his confession.

She had dreamed of Ryou confessing to her, but never in her life had she thought it would really happen. Her heart started to beat so rapidly that she thought she would just bust. She couldn't believe it, so she turned her face from his. She knew if their eyes met he would see how embarrassed she was.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Ryou said backing up Ichigo unto the wall behind the bed and tilting her head up.

"Kind of…?" Ichigo replied with a flushed face.

Since the day she and Ryou met, she always thought he hated her or just found her to be very annoying, but to hear all of this now she was speechless  
"Do you believe me?"  
"I...I don't know?"

"Well I guess I need to prove it right?" Ryou said while whispering into her ear. He gently placed kiss on her lips, quite more passionate than the fist one. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Do you believe me now?

Ichigo too dumbstruck to say anything just nodded her head. Ryou then moved off the bed and limped to the bathroom without saying a word. As Ichigo watched him leave she noticed a crimson stain on the side of his hospital gown.

"Shirogan….  
_* Flashback*_

"_Call me Ryou instead of Shirogane-san."_

"Ryou you're bleeding!"

It was then as he looked down her felt the sharp pain of his wound. He fell to his knees twitching in agony. Ichigo then screamed for the nurse who came in followed by the doctor to tend to his open wound. The doctor told Ichigo to wait in the lobby so he and the nurses could clean and stitch the wound back together. A few minutes later a nurse returned to Ichigo saying that it was okay to see him again. As she walked back into Ryou's room she began to cry. Ryou looked at her and asked,

"Why are you crying Ichigo?"

"You idiot because I was worried about you." She shouted while clenching her hands on the front of his hospital gown.

After much reassuring from Ryou, Ichigo began to calm down.

"Are you really okay?"

'Yeah, the pain killers seem to be working well now."

"I'm so glad."

Ryou then smiled at her and reached out for her hand.  
" I'm glad you're here with me Ichigo."

"Do you really mean that Ryou?"

"I do.

The sun finally began to set for the day. Ichigo was still in Ryou's hospital room talking when she decided to pop Ryou a question.

"Um… Ryou?"

"Yeah"

"Is it okay to ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you love me?"

The question caught Ryou off guard but he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You're stubborn, irresponsible, clumsy, and always late for work and a bit of a cry baby.

Ichigo began to sulk.

"But when I'm around you I 'm happy.  
"But I thought you said I'm stubborn, irresponsible…"

"Oh, but you are all of those things."  
"Why you little …"

"But you're also have good qualities. You're understanding, compassionate and a good friend and that is why I love you.

"Ryou…"  
"It sounds corny doesn't it?" Ryou said chuckling

"No it doesn't. It's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. Ryou when you told me you loved me, me heart was pounding so fast I thought my body would break. I was happy, so happy when you said it.

"Ichigo...are you saying?"

"That you can be a heartless jerk at times, you tease me too much and it would be nice to have a raise for work? Yes I'm saying all of that, but I'm also saying that I'm hopelessly in love with you.

Ryou then reached up from out his bed and grabbed Ichigo, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"You really mean that Ichigo?" Ryou asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I do"

"Ichigo, I love you and I promise I'll never hurt you."  
"Oh Ryou, I never want to leave your side."Ichigo said jumping into Ryou's arms.

"You never have to." Ryou said pulling Ichigo into a tender kiss.

The two stood together embraced in each others arms until Ichigo said that she had to go home because it was starting to get late. Ryou kissed her one last time before she left his room. As the door shut a sinister laugh echoed in the room.

"I wonder what she would think of you if she knew you were keeping a big secret from her. In fact, I wonder how all them would feel." said a shadowed figure floating above him.

"What do you know about that?" Ryou asked the shadow.

"I know everything. I also know if you don't do what I say then your little girlfriend might not live to see daylight again."

"Who are you and what are planning?" Ryou shouted

"You will find out in due time. For now you better enjoy your time now because it will be over in a month exactly. So I bid you farewell for now.  
The shadowed figure then disappeared with a moronic laugh.

"Wait!" Ryou shouted calling after it, but the shadowed person was already gone.

"I can't let this go on any longer. I have to tell the girls tomorrow." He said to himself.

He knew he could not hide the secret anymore. He would have to tell Ichigo even if it meant her hating him for not saying anything would have to protect everyone. The fate of the future was in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 9

The morning after Ryou's confession, Ichigo found herself giddy and bouncing off the walls.

"_He loves me, he loves me he reeeally loves me."_

Although it was getting late and she knew she would be late for school if she didn't hurry, she was still twirling around in pure bliss. It wasn't until her father kicked open her bedroom door and started yelling at her that she realized how late she was.

"I-CHI-GO MO-MO-MI-YA…" he gritted through his teeth "You are GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS INSTANCE!" he shouted. " I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTHER LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"You know what happens to girls who go late don't you?" he questioned her."They go to school late, miss out on their classes, fail exams, get kicked out of school, meet some b-boy and get p-p-PREGNANT! Do you understand now? I will not let this happen to MY precious daughter, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Loud and unnecessarily clear, Papa"she said nonchalantly as she began to clean out her ears.

"Then …GET READY! You have five minutes. I'll give you a ride today.

"I really don't need a…"

She was about to say ride, but her father began to pout and throw a tantrum on the ground.

"Your papa only wants to help you!I know you're growing up, but I wanna keep you as my little girl forever!an…."

"FINE!"said Ichigo while hitting her papa with her school bag. "You can give me a ride. Give me a few minutes to change."

"THANK YOU! Papa will prepare your breakfast for the go."

With that he skipped off.

"_Geez, what a baka!"_she thought.

When she was finally ready, she grabbed her school stuff and went straight through the doors to the car. As she got into the car, she whipped out her cell phone to send Ryou a good morning text. She started to blush while typing. It was still so surreal that Ryou was officially her boyfriend. She hadn't felt this excited in a long time.

Her papa dropped her off in front of the school and she began to walk in when her phone chimed. It was a SOS message from Keiichiro. It said that she was to come to the café immediately. She quickly ran off in the direction of the Café Mew Mew.

At the cafe

All the other girls were already assembled in the basement, waiting on the arrival of their leader to commence their emergency meeting. When she finally arrived , Ryou finally spoke up.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?"Ichigo panted

"I'm about to explain…"said Ryou as he switched on the giant monitor in front of them.

"When Keiichiro and I started this project we knew there were risks involved. Some minor while others catastrophic. Our greatest concerns were you girls. So far everything thing seemed to be place where your safety was concerned. There were no irregularities …until now. It seems that files are being tampered with.

"What do you mean by tampered?"asked Lettuce concerned.

"Someone is altering the molecular structure of the Red Data Animals Project. As long as this intrusion continues, you girls will be in grave danger."

"You think it could be Kish and the other aliens?"Zakuro interjected.

"I'm positive they have something to do with it, but there not acting alone. They have to be stopped before any of you get hurt."

"What's gonna happen to us,no dah? asked Purin.

"From what I could uncover you all will slowly revert to your primitive state, meaning you will be more animal-like, but you will have access to great magnitude of power. More power than you can probably handle. It seems the aliens are trying to pull out this dormant side to harness this power. "

"Dormant side…?"Ichigo echoed.

Flashback

_You must know the truth ,you must awaken your true power. _Submit yourself to your dormant side.

All of a sudden voices started to echo in Ichigo's head.

"STOP IT,STOP IT NOW!" Ichigo screamed while clutching her hands on her ears. Everyone turned to face Ichigo.

"Are you feeling okay ,Ichigo-san"Keiichiro asked.

"NOOO….STOP IT NOW…JUST GO AWAY!"

"Ichigo, What's wrong? Are you in any pain? Tell us what's wrong?"Lettuce pleaded.

"_Submit yourself to your dormant side…. Submit yourself ….SUBMIT , SUBMIT!"_

Ichigo could feel the room spinning around her and her body beginning to give way. All of her friends' voices calling out to her sounded so distant. She wanted to tell them that she was alright, but she knew she would be lying if she did so. Suddenly her head felt nullified .The voices echoing seemed to have died down. She felt at ease again; she then closed her eyes and began to drift.

There was a loud thud noise followed by Ryou's scream.

"ICHIGO!"

He ran up to her and picked her up, bridal style in his arms. The others gathered around with deeply concerned faces.

"_Ichigo,please be okay?" _thought Ryou as he cradled her in his chest.


End file.
